


Stamina

by AEpixie7



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Beelzebub Has a Vulva (Good Omens), Beelzebub getting competitive about orgasms, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Gabriel Has a Penis (Good Omens), Marathon Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, She/Her Pronouns for Beelzebub (Good Omens), Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22604044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AEpixie7/pseuds/AEpixie7
Summary: Oh, they FAWKIN.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 120





	Stamina

**Author's Note:**

> Yo I've been trying to work on my ability to write short and concise, because I apparently set out to write "short" things and then they end up being several thousand words. Woopsie. I don't know if 1,000 words of PWP is exactly "short and concise" but whatever, have some porn anyway.

Beelzebub clings desperately to Gabriel's neck and shoulders, a feeble whimper escaping her lips. Her chest is moist and sticky with sweat, pressed so tightly against Gabriel's and she can feel his heart thundering against her skin. She blinks through the delirium, and tries to recall how long they’ve been at this. It feels like _days_. She lost count of her own orgasms after about the ninth, and she's pretty sure Gabriel has come at least twice already, though now he's settled into a steady rhythm, on his knees with her in his lap, his arms and wings wrapped tightly around her. He seems content to keep her like this, drifting in and out of this pounding, drifting euphoria. He’s not even chasing his own pleasure anymore, just thrusting inside her with that maddeningly steady roll of his hips, his arms locked tightly around her back. She feels her toes curl and her heels dig into the Archangel's ass, her insides quivering around his pulsing cock. She hears herself squeak an embarrassingly undemonic noise, her fingers digging in to the thick muscle of Gabriel's back as she buries her face into the side of his neck and rides out the shuddering waves of yet another orgasm. She’s gasping, weak. She feels like she might just discorporate. How is Gabriel so composed?! She wants to scream but she doesn’t think she can wrangle her voice to do so. 

Damn that angel's fucking stamina. Beelzebub loves that he likes to run. It keeps his muscles lean and taught and ripe for biting, makes his corporation worthy of admiration and envy. She likes the heady scent of him when he exerts himself, _loves_ fondling him in those sinful joggers. But damn it all… it really does give him an edge in the stamina department. How long can he keep this up?! 

“Angel… you… gonna come?” she pants as her forehead drifts down onto his shoulder, her sweat-soaked hair matting against her skin. She weakly bites the flesh of his shoulder, and only then does he seem to hear her. 

“Hm? Oh. Yeah, I guess,” he mumbles, mouthing a wet kiss over her collarbone. 

“You… guess?” she asks breathlessly, leaning back and grasping a handful of his hair to peel those lust-drunk amethyst eyes out of their haze. He grins lazily and kisses the life out of her. He pulls reluctantly away from her mouth with a groan, tucking his head beneath her chin. He loves how she cradles him against her, fingers still fisted in his hair. 

“I could stay like this forever. Just like this. Your… heartbeat. Your breaths, your skin. The way you feel around my cock when you come _Christ_. I don’t want it to end, I don’t want to let go _fuck_ …” 

He is rocking his hips _so slowly_ , but deeply penetrating into her swollen heat. She feels full, both with his cock and his come, from his previous orgasms. She doesn’t think she can take much more than this. How, how did an _angel_ manage to push her to her limit? A gluttony demon?! She always thought she would never get her fill, never feel satiated. That is the sin of gluttony, and her greatest pride. She could never get enough—sex, food, war, power. She could just keep going when everyone else collapsed in exhaustion. 

And yet. 

She can feel the safe word dancing on the back of her tongue as her body rockets toward another orgasm. Her insides are on _fire_ and her heart is _pounding!_ She's going to discorporate this time, she can feel it. Had a damn _angel_ really pushed her to the point that she can't take any more?! 

No, fuck that. Surely Gabriel’s close? After his first few orgasms, the next one is going to wreck him. He's been going at this for _hours_. She can feel his feathers against her back and his wings are quivering, his arms are shaking where they're latched around her lower back and he's gasping for air as if he needs it. He reeks of sweat and lust and desperation. 

Demonic mischief sparks in her eyes, though clouded by the weightlessness bearing down on her. Maybe she can force him over the edge before he can make her come again. She throws everything at him all at once—everything she knows that drives him wild. She plants both hands on his strong shoulders, her claws extending and scratching over his skin. She throws her head back with a cry, clamping her thighs against his sides so she can force herself roughly down onto his cock, riding him hard as she whimpers his name _so sweetly._

“ _Gabriel_ —” 

Well fuck it worked. 

On her. 

She careens into an orgasm that leaves her _screaming_. Her extremities are numb. She's being released to the sweet grip of death, _finally_. 

Gabriel shouting the words “ _God Almighty!_ ” rips her back to reality and into a corporation that’s still exploding with ecstasy. She is dropped back onto the bed, Gabriel's knees still tucked up beneath her rear and _oh Satan that's a good angle_. Her arms slap out to her sides to grip handfuls of the sheets, her eyes finally settling on the gorgeous sight above her. Gabriel is thrusting like a rabid beast inside her, his hands in fists on the bed above her shoulders, and all six of his wings are stretched to their zenith, positively quaking. His eyes are screwed tightly shut and he's crying, audibly. Tears are streaming down his face and he chokes on a sob, burying himself deep inside her. He’s _beautiful_. 

“I love you, Gabriel,” she whines, and he's done for. He clenches his jaw and releases a cry that is music to Beelzebub's ears. His hips jerk and his entire body is shuddering as he comes violently. She can feel herself milking it from him, her body still teetering on the edge of bliss, graciously taking every last bit of him. He collapses onto her chest, his hands weakly petting her sides as he mumbles her praises in Enochian. The words make her ears ring with holiness, but she doesn’t care. She will endure this for him. Only him. 

A test of stamina, indeed.


End file.
